Ginger Snacks
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Was it Bring a Stripper to Work Day today? Or did you just decide to play while you worked?" Addison eventually breaks her own rules of play and work when Pete decides to treat Ginger, an entertainer sent to cheer up Sam, who has a rash.
1. Chapter 1

Ginger Snacks

A **Private Practice **fic by Gigi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The Healing Touch

**A/N: **I was sitting in play practice when this hit me, so here you go!

Addison laughed inwardly as she listened to Violet and Naomi rant about Ginger. They claimed they were just worried about their friends, but Violet was the only one who actually could use that as an excuse. Naomi was jealous, but, like always, she didn't want to ad--

Ginger was hugging Pete, now, and she was following him to his office. Addison couldn't stop the next thing out of her mouth.

"Or maybe she's here to see the real doctor," she declared. "He's all, 'Look at me. I'm a doctor. My touch heals.' " She tried not to notice the look Violet and Naomi shared. "What is he doing?" she muttered to herself before stomping down to Pete's office to demand the same of him. "Was it Bring a Stripper to Work Day today? Or did you just decide to play while you worked?" Even Addison was surprised at the evident jealousy in her voice. It wasn't as if he was cheating on her.

Pete's eyebrows shot up. "She's an entertainer, and why do you think I am going to sleep with her?"

Addison looked embarrassed. "I never said that," she snapped defensively.

"Then why are you so upset?" Pete smirked, knowing he'd won; she had to either deny her feelings straight out or finally admit she was attracted to him.

Addison opened her mouth--and snapped it shut. "Ugh," she finally said, taking hold of him hand and ignoring the sudden heat that rushed through her. "Come to my office to talk. Everyone is watching us."

Pete looked in the kitchen, and, sure enough, Sam, Naomi, Violet, and Cooper were standing there, straining to hear what they were saying.

Addison started walking, stopping short when she felt Pete's hand leave hers. For a moment Addison's heart stopped. Had she misread his flirting? His _kiss_? He _had_ said it was just to make her feel better.

Her heart started back up when he poked his head in to tell Ginger he'd be there in ten minutes. "Apply lotion to that rash until I come back. It will make it easier to treat," Pete assured before coming back and returning his hand to hers.

"Will that actually help?" Addison asked as they made their way down the hall. "The lotion?"

"No, but I shouldn't make her think I mean to keep her waiting until we're done...doing whatever we're doing," Pete answered, a note of eagerness entering his voice at that last part. Addison wanted to slap that cocky expression off his face, but she was afraid that would make her want to kiss him even more than she did then.

The pair walked into Addison's office, and as Addison turned back from closing the door, she found herself not two inches from Pete. He had a look in his eyes—lust, hunger, need—that thrilled her.

"So," Pete started huskily, "what did you want to talk to me about that you couldn't in front of everyone else?"

"I just," Addison couldn't finish her sentence. Pete's smell made her thoughts go all hazy, made even more so when he put his hand on her lower back. "I don't remember," she admitted guiltily. "I guess you can go back to your stripper now."

Pete smiled at the tinge of sulkiness that colored her voice. He made a big show of checking his watch. "I still have nine minutes before I have to get back." He examined Addison's face. "You look like you need me to kiss you again, don't you?"

Addison looked at him incredulously. "No!" she exclaimed. She knew she was lying. He knew he was lying. But she made no move to escape his hands, which were slowly bringing her closer to him.

Addison's eyes slid shut as Pete's lips touched hers. The kiss started out soft, just one pair of lips on another, and then both pairs of lips parted and tongues met. The door suddenly pressed against Addison's back, while she grabbed fistfuls of Pete's shirt as if that was the only thing keeping her grounded. A soft moan escaped her lips as Pete ground his hips into hers, and suddenly her legs were off the floor and--

"Pete?" Violet's voice came from the other side. "Ginger just poked her head out of your office wondering what was taking so long."

Pete kept Addison, whose legs were wrapped around his waist, against the door with his body while his lips left hers just long enough to say, "I'll be there in a few minutes. Addison and I are just talking about a possible need for a pelvic exam, given her profession." Addison let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't thought of an explanation.

"I thought you said she was an 'entertainer,'" Violet said snidely.

"Well entertainers can get STDs just as easily as the rest of us," Pete snapped. He wanted to stay pressed up against Addison all day. She felt so damn _good_ with her legs around his waist! If only she was wearing a skirt, then...Pete's cheeks colored slightly when Addison gasped and looked down at his lower area, obviously feeling something against her thigh. "Will you just tell her I'll be there in a minute?"

"Whatever," came the reply, and both doctors could hear Violet's retreating footsteps.

"Well, that effectively killed the mood," Pete said, letting Addison go enough only to put her feet back on the ground. He stood looking into her still quite dark eyes. "What do you say," he started, pecking her on the lips, "that we pick this up after I see Ginger?"

Addison had never been one to have sex at work—except for that one time with Alex Karev in the on-call room—but she had gotten so worked up from that make out session that she wouldn't object to having sex with Pete against the glass door she was pressed up on right then. She smiled. "Sure," she whispered, a little hoarse. "Lunch break? Come find me."

"Can't wait," Pete answered, already excited.

"But, Pete, this isn't going to just be a fling is it?" Addison asked. "You're not going to pull the whole have sex with me and then blow me off bit are you?" Karev had pulled that on her, and she couldn't help thinking that if he hadn't, she might not have gotten up the nerve to leave Seattle.

"God, no," Pete responded. "I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, if sex with you is anything near kissing you, I don't think I'll _ever_ blow you off."

Addison smiled, her eyes twinkling. "As crude as that is, that's really sweet," she laughed.

"I'll see you for lunch," he declared, kissing her one last time before going off to face the rash on Ginger's butt.

**A/N:** So that's chapter 1! I hope you liked it, and I REALLY hope you'll exercise YOUR healing touch by pressing the pretty little button and reviewing!


	2. Follow Up

Ginger Snacks

A **Private Practice **fic by Gigi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Follow up

**A/N: Hey, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fic! The play was a success so I'm really excited and writing more of this fic.**

Addison couldn't stop fidgeting. She tried to focus on the chart in front of her, but it was no good. Her mind was somewhere else; her fingers itched to tangle themselves in Pete's hair as he kissed every inch of her--

"Addison?" Naomi asked, looking concerned as she walked into her office.

"Yeah?" the redhead replied breathlessly.

"Addison, are you okay? You look a little flushed," Naomi said softly. "Maybe you should lie down for a while."

"I'm alright," Addison smiled, a tinge of excitement coloring her voice. "Did you need anything? I kind of have plans for lunch in a few minutes."

Naomi's eyebrows arched upward. "Plans with who?"

Addison wanted to take the chart she was looking at and smack herself over the head with it, but she kept her eyes trained on the tiny words in front of her. "No one," she answered. She wished she couldn't hear the slight guilt in her own voice.

"It wouldn't be a certain alternative medicine doctor, now would it?" Naomi caught the too-fast blink of her best friend's eyes and the small bite she gave her lips. "Addison Forbes Montgomery, do _not_ sleep with Pete!"

Addison finally looked up at Naomi, her red bangs falling in front of her incensed eyes. "Naomi, I know you mean well for me and you want to protect me an all, but you are not Busy. Stop trying to act like her!" Addison felt a little ashamed when the tiniest bit of hurt entered the other woman's eyes, but she couldn't stop now and maintain any sort of dignity. "I'm a grown, successful, divorced woman. I've lived for more than twelve years, as you seem to believe. I've heard all your Pete horror stories, and I'm deciding to follow what feels right. I've spent too long not confronting my feelings, which was probably the only reason I even came down here for that vacation."

"I'm sorry I acted like Busy," Naomi declared softly, trying to keep her composure. "But I've seen you hurt way too many times to take this lightly."

Addison couldn't take it anymore. She moved from behind her desk and hugged her best friend as tightly as she could. "I didn't mean to snap at you," she whispered. "But I'm a big girl now. I have to make my own mistakes, and I need you to respect that."

Naomi finally hugged her back. "Okay, I'll try."

**8D**

"Hey, Addison," Pete greeted as he poked his head into her office. "You ready?"

Addison tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach and smiled. "Yeah," she answered. She tried to say something else, but all thought left her mind when she saw him smile back.

As they walked out of the practice, Addison realized they hadn't said where they were going. "We're not just going to some hotel, are we?" Pete looked at her sideways and smirked at her disgusted tone. "That's so trashy and cliché." Pete just kept looking. Addison stopped short. "If we are going to a hotel, I swear I am going to turn around and go straight back to work."

"Relax," Pete insisted, reaching for her arm. "We're not going to a hotel. We're going to my place, where I will make lunch."

"Your place?" Addison repeated, those butterflies in her stomach acting up again. She tried to suppress the smile that was creeping up onto her face as she let him take her hand and lead her through the crowd. Every once in a while, the two would lock eyes, sharing the sweet, secretive looks of two teenagers sneaking off to some alley to kiss. Already, Addison couldn't help but be giddy. She really did feel like a teenager. It was kind of a nice feeling to have...not to mention kind of terrifying.

As Pete unlocked the door to his self-titled "bachelor pad," Addison walked in at his offer. She took a cursory glance around the apartment—he had an entire bookshelf devoted to CDs and another to medical books—and said, "So, this is your apartment." Pete closed the door and Addison turned around, finding herself, once again, not two inches from his face. "It fits you," she whispered.

"Thanks," he whispered back. "I think." They both smiled at each other.

"It _was_ a compliment, Pe--" Addison tried to say, although Pete's name got swallowed when Pete crashed his lips on hers.

Addison's purse dropped from her hands as she brought them up to the back of Pete's neck, running her hands through his deliciously silky hair. She would have laughed at her thoughts about what shampoo he used if he wasn't assaulting her mouth with the most searing hot kiss she'd ever experienced.

It was like the two really had been replaced by two hormone-crazed teenagers. Within minutes, Addison's legs were wrapped around Pete's waist, and she was pushed up against the door again, with Pete working on undoing the buttons on her shirt while he still kissed her. Their tongues played a game of back and forth, and Addison's shirt flew across the room.

"Is this how you welcome all your guests?" Addison teased breathlessly when Pete left her lips and begin kissing down her neck.

Pete brought his head back up to smile at her. "Only the really hot ones," he answered. The two started laughing, but then the phone rang. Then their beepers went off. And then their cell phones started buzzing. Pete let Addison down so she could rummage through her bag to pick up the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Dr. Montgomery," Addison answered. Pete smiled at the fact that the always-perfect Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery was answering a serious phone call topless and with obvious sex hair. Of course, that reminded him that they _hadn't_ had sex. And that his phone was still ringing.

"This is Dr. Wilder," Pete said.

**8D**

"What happened?" Pete demanded as he rushed into the ER to see Ginger lying on the bed, pale as paper.

"She collapsed after she handed me her paperwork at the practice," Dell replied. "I didn't know what to do, so I called the ambulance."

"Then why did you call me?" Addison asked. "She's not pregnant."

"She told me to call you," Dell said, looking down at Ginger. "She said she would need you to examine her."

"For what, exactly?"

"I think I have a tumor," Ginger whispered, her eyes fluttering shut. Machines started beeping as the code team knocked Addison out of the way so they could bring the entertainer back from the brink of death.

"Oof!" Pete exclaimed in surprise, catching Addison as she was thrown onto him. "Are you okay?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear—and then quickly took it back out. Urgently, he hissed, "Don't let anybody see the right side of your neck." Addison's eyes widened as she slapped her hand over the newly formed hickey blossoming on her neck.

"You'll pay for this later, mister," she threatened.

"Looking forward to it."

**A/N: Okay, so it's a shortish chapter, but it's better than nothing. At least I'm updating this within the calendar year. I feel guilty about not updating some of my Gilmore Girls fics in a year...but nobody was reviewing, so please don't make me not want to write this anymore and review!**


	3. Wanting the Magic

Ginger Snacks  
A **Private Practice **fic by Gigi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Wanting the Magic

**A/N: Sorry this story sort of fell to the back-burner of my Addie craze. You know the best way to keep that from happening again? **_**Reviewing**_**. Not that you haven't been. You guys have been **_**very**_** sweet about this fic. I'm just saying keep it up! And sorry, this would have been out one day sooner if it wasn't for the site being a complete douche.  
**

**A/N2: Don't forget, this is before Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole, so they haven't had the discussion of the whole fun-marrying type thing.**

Addison leaned against the door frame of the empty room across from the lab, waiting on Ginger's biopsy results. Her right hand absentmindedly rubbed the side of her neck—and conveniently hid the hickey Pete left her during their lunch hour. Sighing, she glanced over at the clock. She still had about ten minutes until the labs would be ready, but she had nowhere else to be.

Just then, Pete rounded the corner and saw Addison standing there alone. Approaching her, he smiled. "Nobody's seen it yet, I take it?" he asked, nodding toward her right hand.

Addison shot him a look. "I'm still going to make you pay for it, Pete Wilder," she promised. "Nobody's seen it, but that doesn't mean nobody will."

"What does _that_ mean?" Pete leaned against the opposite part of the door frame and crossed his arms in front of him.

"That means no more...sessions until you're ready for more than that," Addison mandated, looking directly into Pete's eyes. Sometimes she really hated that she was the marrying type, because all she really wanted to do at that moment was jump him.

"I wasn't planning on us--" he gestured between them "--being just about sex."

Addison's eyebrows shot upward. "You weren't?"

"You thought it was just about sex?"

Shaking her head fervently, Addison quickly amended herself. "No, of course not. It's just that you're a lot like my brother, although less of an ass."

"Is being like your brother supposed to have any significance to me?" Pete prompted. "Because I have no idea what your brother's like."

"I love my brother, I really do," Addison prefaced, "but he's an absolute jackass when it comes to women. He doesn't do commitment, and you don't strike me as someone who does commitment either."

Pete's face turned solemn. "I _did_ commitment," he confessed, dropping his eyes to his feet. "I had a wife, Anna, but we fought all the time. We were never happy, not even when we were newlyweds."

Addison's heart went out to the man standing before her, and so did her free hand. Grasping Pete's arm, she gave it a squeeze. "I didn't know we were _both_ divorcees," she said quietly.

Pete shook his head again. "Not divorced. Widowed." He felt Addison's hand retract just for a moment in surprise before it returned to his arm.

"Pete, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive," she apologized. She stepped closer to Pete and pulled one of his arms off his chest so she could hold his hand. Playing with his fingers, Addison wove hers between his, interlocking them. "I don't really know what to say."

"That's okay, you don't need to say anything," Pete insisted, glancing down at their hands as well. They looked odd together, with her long, slender fingers almost swallowed by his thick ones, but they looked right.

"I mean, I know plenty to say that would be appropriate for divorce or cheating, because I've done both," she rambled, "but I've never known someone whose wife died, so I'm kind of lost."

Pete gave their hands a shake, catching Addison's attention and bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Really. Saying nothing is better."

Addison nodded and remained silent. She simply stood in the middle of the doorway, with one hand holding Pete's and the other hand clutching her neck.

"Biopsy results for Ginger Lee?" the labtech called out, looking curiously at the pair of doctors.

Releasing her hold on Pete, Addison nodded in thanks to the tech and took the results from his hand. She perused them for a minute and closed her eyes in disappointment before handing the piece of paper to Pete. "It's malignant."

"And to think, all she presented with was a rash on her butt," Pete commented, reading the paper.

Addison laughed softly. "So I guess Cooper actually saved her life by hiring her for Sam," she mused, bringing a smile to Pete's face as he realized the truth in her words.

"I wouldn't tell Coop that if I were you," he warned. "We'd never hear the end of it." Pete watched Addison take the paper back from him and resume reading it. After a few moments, he spoke again. "So the first time we try to have sex, Violet knocks on your door and reminds us we're working, and the second time we try to have sex, we get called to the ER."

Addison raised her head from the paper and fingered the bruise on her neck from their "second time." She narrowed her eyes and asked, "What's your point?"

"Apparently, the universe thinks we shouldn't have sex just yet." Pete didn't realize how bad that sounded until he saw her reaction.

Disappointment flashed in her eyes as she looked back down at the paper. "Oh," she said quietly.

"Oh, God, that's not what I meant," Pete insisted. Addison's eyes flickered back up to his. "I was trying to be cute and witty about asking you out," he finished lamely.

"You were trying to ask me out?" Hope tinged her question.

"I kind of failed at it, but yeah, I was _trying_," Pete admitted, rubbing the back of his head. When did he turn into a fourteen year-old boy?

A smile stole across Addison's face, and for a moment she forgot that she was going to have to tell Ginger she had cancer. "I'd love to," she accepted.

So apparently the fourteen year-old boy thing was working for him. "Really?" She nodded, still grinning. "So no more failed attempts at sex. We'll just be the boring old-fashioned couple that waits to actually go to dinner before putting out," he quipped, wanting to hear her laugh again.

She happily obliged, laughing like she hadn't in ages. "I'd like that."

**A/N: Shortie, but cutie, I think. But it doesn't matter what I think. At all. What matters is what **_**you**_** think. So what **_**do**_** you think? What do you **_**think? What**_** do you think? Okay, I'm done italicizing all the words in that question, so **_**tell**_** me what you think in a **_**review**_**. Please.**


End file.
